


Slowly Coming Down For You

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Not talking about Emori but about Ontari), Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, It's more a mental than a sexual thing for them, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex, Slash, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports, dom!clarke, sub!murphy, switch!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Murphy has been testing Bellamy's patience all day, and Bellamy is done with it. The punishment he comes up with... Is not something they've ever talked about before, but it works.--------In which Bellamy orders Murphy to not go to the bathroom until Clarke gets home, and they let him pee in the bathtub. It's a lot hotter and more of a mental thing than it sounds like, I promise.





	Slowly Coming Down For You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how my head came up with this. I'm sorry. Warning: Watersports ahead. It's nothing too bad, since it's more about the control and desperation than the actual peeing. So, if I didn't scare you off yet, I hope you'll enjoy this <3

Bellamy had never meant for it to happen. It’s not something he ever thought about, and he has never heard Murphy or Clarke about it either. It just… Happened. Murphy had been a little shit today, pushing all of Bellamy’s buttons, testing how far he could go. Murphy didn’t do it on purpose, Bellamy knew that. Whenever Murphy got anxious or bored, he’d lash out. The only thing that’d help was for Bellamy or Clarke to set limits, boundaries, and punish Murphy as he crossed them. Today the weather was so bad that both Bellamy and Murphy were locked in their small apartment, and Bellamy could’ve known Murphy would start to act out.

So just when Bellamy got ready to scold Murphy for calling him names, Murphy rolled his eyes and announced he had to use the bathroom. All that Bellamy said was ‘no’. Murphy hadn’t expected that, so he was already standing up from his chair when his face changed.

“What? What do you mean, no?”

“What does no mean, Murphy?”

“Fuck you, I’m going.”

“No, Murphy.”

Bellamy sat back in his chair, raising his eyebrows at Murphy who was staring down at him angrily. Bellamy gave him a slight smile, and Murphy groaned in defeat. He could never deny Bellamy’s orders. So Murphy slumped back in his chair and bit his lip.

“What’s your point, Bellamy?”

“You’ve been testing me all day, and I’m done with it.”

Murphy rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath as he clearly did not agree. But Bellamy knew that his defiance wouldn’t last long. Murphy hated being told what to do, but he needed it so much. He loved being pushed to that very edge of feeling uncomfortable. Bellamy grinned as an idea began to form in his head. Clarke would love it. Murphy would hate it. Perfect.

Bellamy grinned as he picked up his phone and sent Clarke a short message. _Hey! I have a little surprise for you at home (Murphy). He’s been acting out so, we can ruin him tonight <3 Can’t wait to see you xxx_

“So, what’s your plan. You’re going to make me wait and then let me go anyways?”

“Exactly.”

“So how is this a punishment then?”

Bellamy grinned at Murphy, and Murphy’s nonchalant demeanor finally seemed to falter a little as the realization dawned upon him that Bellamy _knew_ what he was doing, instead of randomly denying him something.

“Because I’m going to make you wait until Clarke gets home from work, then we’re going to put you in the bathtub and watch you as you go.” Murphy’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned a bright red. “I'm not gonna pee in front of you! That’s another four hours! I don’t want-“

“You should’ve thought about that before you acted out. You still have your safeword, Murphy, but unless you use it, you’re going to do exactly as I said.”

The next couple hours were… Interesting. Murphy kept getting more and more quiet, silently asking Bellamy to please let him go to the bathroom, but the answer never changed. By the time Bellamy heard Clarke open the front door of their apartment, Murphy was curled up on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest as he tried to keep himself from letting go.

Clarke walked into the room and ignored Murphy completely, moving straight towards Bellamy and kissed his cheek. Bellamy blushed at the feeling of her lips on his skin. Bellamy might be more Dominant than Murphy, but Clarke dominated the both of them. She slowly lifted Bellamy’s chin and licked her lips as she forced him to look at her.

“C-Clarke, I-“ Murphy whimpered, but Clarke held up her hand and he fell silent.

“Bellamy, please enlighten me about this surprise you have for me? I have a feeling it’s got to do with our cute boy on the couch, but I wonder what you’ve done to him?”

Bellamy groaned as she straddled his hips and pushed herself down on his crotch where his cock strained against the fabric of his pants. God. He’d missed Clarke today.

“He was being a brat, the usual thing, so I haven’t allowed him to use the toilet.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows at him, trying to figure how just why Bellamy had chosen to do so. But she didn’t ask any questions and pushed herself even closer against him, causing Bellamy to gasp again. She slowly moved her hips up and down, across the outline of Bellamy’s cock, and Bellamy threw back his head. He was pressing himself against her, urging her to go on. Which of course, she didn’t.

“Hmm, I guess you’re pretty desperate to go then, aren’t you Murphy?”

“F-Fuck, yeah. Clarke. Please, please let me go. I’ll do anything, I can’t take it anymore. Bellamy said I could go when you’d be here. Made me wait all day. Please, please...” Murphy sobbed, as if he was in pain. Taking the time he’s been like this, he probably _was_ in pain. Clarke grinned, and it sent a wave of heat through Bellamy. Clarke had a plan. A plan that’d break Murphy down even more. He could sense it, and just thinking about Murphy’s whimpers growing louder and louder got him even harder.

“God, Murphy. You must be really desperate to say you’ll do anything-“ she started, and Bellamy saw the realization dawn upon Murphy’s face. “-I’ll make a deal with you. Every five minutes that pass without you having peed, means you can have Bellamy do _one_  thing for you tonight. Bút, if you take that deal and pee within the next fifteen minutes, you won’t be allowed to come for the rest of this month.”

“And if I don’t take the deal?”

“Then you have to go right here, right now.”

“B-but the couch-“

“Just take the deal, Murphy. I know you can do it honey. Won’t you do it for me?” Clarke whispered oh so gently, and Bellamy could swear there were tears in Murphy’s eyes. Clarke was cruel. That’s exactly what Bellamy and Murphy loved about submitting to her. They loved the games she’d play with them. Fucking them over in any way she could think of. It didn’t come as a surprise when Murphy looked up at her, pressing his legs tighter as he whispered ‘I’ll take the deal’.

Clarke took a quick glance at the clock, and then walked over to Murphy and lowered herself next to the couch to have her face at the same level as his. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

“Good boy, Murphy. I’m so proud of you. Come. Let’s get you in the bathtub, alright?”

Murphy nodded weakly, and let Clarke help him get up. Clarke quickly gestured Bellamy to help her, and so Bellamy did. He slowly picked Murphy up bridal style, and felt his heart miss a beat as Murphy buried his face against his chest.

“I’m going to lose myself, Bell…” Murphy murmured. His voice so small.

“Yes, Murphy. Let go. We’ve got you honey. We’ve got you. Just listen to our voices, okay? We won’t let you slip away. I promise. We’ll guide you through.”

Murphy nodded and held Bellamy tighter. Clarke opened the door to the bathroom so Bellamy could carry Murphy inside. Bellamy lowered Murphy onto the edge of the bathtub carefully. They barely ever saw Murphy this deep in subspace, this pliant and small, and Bellamy was scared to hurt him. This was one of the rare moments that Murphy wouldn’t talk or fight back, where he trusted them this incredibly much. Bellamy would never betray that. Ever.

“Can you undress him, Bellamy?”

“Yes, Miss.” Bellamy whispered and lowered himself in front of Murphy. It wouldn’t be too hard, since Murphy had been wearing only sweatpants and a t-shirt all day. So he slowly slid his hands underneath Murphy’s shirt, careful not to pressure his bladder, and lifted the shirt over Murphy’s head. Murphy’s skin was glowing hot under Bellamy’s hands. There were scars all across his chest, and Bellamy couldn’t help the little sting he felt whenever he saw them. Murphy hadn’t had an easy life, with an alcoholic dad and an abusive ex-girlfriend. But that’s what made Bellamy even more determined to make sure he felt safe and happy. And even with the scars, Murphy was absolutely beautiful.

“You’re so hot, Murphy, I love you.”

Murphy’s lips curled into a little smile and he leaned into Bellamy. Bellamy let his fingers roam across the smooth surface that was Murphy’s skin, touching him everywhere he could as he went lower and lower, until he reached the elastic band of the sweatpants. He tugged them down, and wriggled the fabric free from underneath Murphy’s ass. He helped Murphy get his feet out, and licked his lips as he heard Murphy moan with every little movement he had to make to help. And when Bellamy looked up again, his breathing stocked. Murphy’s stomach was… _swollen._ God. Oh God. Bellamy had done this to him, and Murphy had been taking it. Taking it for the both of them.

“The first five minutes have passed, Murphy. You’re doing so good. We’re so proud of you.” Clarke whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub next to Murphy. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and let him lean against her. “Ten more minutes to go, sweetheart. You can do this. I know you can.”

“It hurts, Clarke…” Murphy whimpered and there was an actual tear rolling down his cheek now.

“I know, Murphy. I know. But you can take it. You’re strong. You’re so strong.” Clarke whispered as she nibbled his ear. “We’ll distract you, yeah? You’re going to make us so proud. You always do.”

Clarke stood up and slowly started to undress herself. Murphy stared at her wide-eyed. Bellamy stared at her as well. She was so damn beautiful. She was like a Goddess, the way her blond curls fell over her pale shoulders, her breasts. Her flat stomach, showing of her abs that she’d gained in her love for crossfit, to her beautiful hips. She was perfect. Bellamy wanted nothing more than to kneel down in front of her and have her hands in his hair as she’d guide his lips to the exact spot she wanted him. But of course, she wouldn’t do that. Not right now. Not with Murphy this open and vulnerable.

Once Clarke got rid of all her clothes, she stepped inside the bathtub and sat down on this edge, opening her legs ever so slightly. God. Bellamy’s palms were sweating. He was so incredibly turned on. He never thought that telling Murphy no, would’ve had this much impact on the three of them. But it had and he loved every single second of it.

“Come, Murphy. I want you to get on all fours in the tub, face towards me. Bellamy, you help him. Then undress yourself."

Murphy’s face twisted in pain as he moved up to climb over the edge. Bellamy tried his best to support him, but he knew that even the slightest movement was _too much pressure._ Murphy quickly sank down on all fours and panted out heavily. His head hanging low. Bellamy gently stroked his back.

“Breathe, Murphy. You can do it. Just a little longer. Just breathe.” Bellamy whispered. He couldn’t help but stare at the swell of Murphy’s stomach that seemed to be even bigger now that gravity played a role as well. His cock was only half-hard, as he was unable to get a full erection with his bladder as full as it was now.

Clarke cupped Murphy’s cheeks between her hands and slowly guided his face between her legs. Murphy was a little hesitant at first, but one tug at his hair and he went down on her more eagerly. Bellamy knew how difficult it was for him to do this, because of all the things his past girlfriend has done to him, so the fact that he trusted them enough to made Bellamy’s heart flutter in his chest. Murphy trusted them more and more each day, and it showed. Clarke moaned out loud when Murphy delved his tongue deep inside her, and her moan made Bellamy’s dick twitch. He quickly undressed himself, like Clarke ordered him to.

“Bellamy, I want you to fuck him. Please, finger him open real good.”

“Clarke, are you su-“

“Do it, Bell.”

“Yess, Miss.” Bellamy whispered. He slowly climbed into the bathtub as well, behind Murphy. He reached out for one of the shelves and took their bottle of lube. He opened the cab and poured it onto his fingers. He saw that Murphy was getting tense, so he squeezed his ass playfully. Murphy groaned against Clarke, and Clarke tangled her fingers in his hair to pull him closer, earning another groan from the boy between them. Bellamy used that moment to slip one finger inside Murphy. Murphy gasped, his toes curled as he tried to adjust to the feeling.

“Only five more minutes sweetheart. You got this.” Bellamy whispered as he slowly moved his finger back a little, and then pushing in again. Murphy let out a high-pitched moan and pushed back against Bellamy’s finger.

“I don’t think I’ll make it, I need… I want…”

“Five minutes. Five minutes, and I’m your bitch tonight. I’ll do anything you want, sweetheart, just as Clarke promised you.”

Murphy sobbed, not knowing whether he should try to evade Bellamy’s finger or push back. Whether or not to like the feeling of being so under their control. Bellamy could see Murphy struggling with everything he was feeling right now. So he decided to distract him by adding another finger. Clarke groaned as she saw the fingers disappear inside her submissive, seeing Murphy’s face twist in pleasure, pain and all the other things he was going through right now.

“Fuck, Murphy. You’re so fucking hot. Come on, get me off.”

Bellamy groaned as he saw Clarke close her eyes in pleasure. He knows how much she loved getting off like this. He knew she wouldn’t last long anymore, seeing as she couldn’t stop moving her hips against Murphy, and the high gasps leaving her mouth.

“Right there, Murph. Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop.” Her knuckles where turning white in Murphy’ hair, and Murphy leaned in a little more, his tongue not leaving the spot that made her moan like that. Bellamy gasps as he speeds up the pace of his fingers, curling them against Murphy’s prostrate. Murphy gasped and shoot forward, trying to get away from the feeling, pushing against Clarke in the process. Clarke growled out loud as her orgasm hit her, her thighs clenching together. She gasped, and slowly pushed Murphy away from her inner thighs now that she was too sensitive.

“Fuck him, Bellamy,” she growled, her voice heavy with lust, “-fill him up. And want you to fuck him through it all. Fuck. This is so hot.”

“Clarke, I can’t… If he does, I can’t…” Murphy stuttered, but Clarke cut him off.

“Do it, Bellamy. Now.”

Bellamy moaned as he heard Murphy’s whimpers. He was so turned on, and he wanted to wreck Murphy, wanted to break down every single piece he was still holding together. He wanted to fuck Murphy so hard to turn him into a crying mess, knowing Murphy had submitted to him fully. So he quickly slicked himself up, and then pushed into Murphy. Murphy let out a strangled moan, pushing back against Bellamy, taking all of him inside. Bellamy looked at Clarke once more, and she nodded at him in permission. _Do whatever you want_. Bellamy couldn’t control himself anymore. They’d been building up to this for hours already, and he was ready to burst. He grabbed Murphy’s hips and snapped forward, slamming into him rough and fast, exactly as they both loved most. Murphy cried out, and Bellamy leaned forward, covering Murphy’s body with his, biting down his skin hard enough for it to bruise tomorrow.

“C-Clarke…” Murphy cried, desperate to go. He’s been holding it up for so, so long, and he’s reached his breaking point. Bellamy could feel it coming. He felt the way Murphy tried to hold back, felt how hard his muscles clenched around his dick. Clarke leaned in and placed her hands against Murphy’s sides, pushing inwards, pressuring his bladder.

“Fifteen minutes. You made it, Murph. Let it go. Let it all out. You can do it now,” she whispered in Murphy’s ear as she pushed even harder, her fingers forcing Murphy to spill.

Murphy lost it.

He was shaking all over, broken moans leaving his mouth as he finally allowed his bladder to empty itself. Bellamy heared it splatter into the bathtub, and soon after he felt the warm liquid slip past his knees. He should be disgusted, but he wasn’t. Not at all. Murphy was actually crying then, tears of relief streaming across his face as the urine kept on coming and coming, after hours of buildup.

“Bell, fuck me harder, please…” Murphy choked out. Bellamy did exactly that. He was pounding Murphy as fast as he could, snapping his hips forward with each thrust, reaching deeper and deeper as Murphy was still peeing. He never thought he’d get off on this, but everything was a blur and it was all happening so fast. As Murphy cried out his name, his orgasm hit him at dazzling speed. He buried himself as deep inside of Murphy as possible, his whole body trembling and shaking as he spilled into him.

Murphy’s stream of pee finally died down slowly, the splattering in the bathtub no longer as aggressive as first. Murphy was panting, his eyes squeezed shut as he collapsed, his arms no longer supporting his weight. Bellamy collapsed on top of him, not caring about the mess. He felt Murphy’s chest rise and fall with each deep breath that he took, and suddenly Murphy was sobbing. Actually sobbing. Tears formed in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Bellamy wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, holding him close against him. Clarke was slowly petting Murphy’s hair.

“Good boy. You’re our good boy, Murphy. We’re so damn proud of you. You took it all so well. I love you. God. We love you,” she whispered. Murphy whimpered and leaned into her touch.

“I… I feel so good, so floaty. I… Don’t stop touching me, please. Don’t…”

“We won’t, Murphy. We got you. We’re right here. We got you.” Bellamy whispered in his hair. He himself felt the same way. Like he was still experiencing his orgasm, over and over again. He felt so open, so primal, in a way.

“My good boys...” Clarke whispered then, referring to both of them. Bellamy closed his eyes and smiled. Yes. Yes he was Clarke’s good boy. And so was Murphy. They were so perfect, the three of them. Being able to experience this had been… Intense. Weird. He’s never been this happy. Murphy has never opened up to them this much during sex. Never let himself be this vulnerable before. That meant something, Bellamy thought, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was yet.

“I’m going to get the shower to run so I can get you both clean, alright?”

Bellamy and Murphy murmured a soft yes, still right in the middle of their highs. He never wanted to let go of this feeling anymore. Wanted to hold Murphy like this forever. Wanted Clarke to take care of them, tell them what to do. That’s how it worked so perfectly well.

Bellamy heard the shower being turned on, and soon after, hot water was pouring over his body as Clarke slowly moved the shower head across their bodies, washing away the sweat and all the other stuff that was sticking at their bodies right now. Murphy murmured something incoherently, but he was moving closer towards Bellamy, so it must’ve been a positive thing.

Very slowly, Bellamy started to become aware of his surroundings again, the gentle expression on Clarke’s face as she watched them, the way Murphy was curled up against him, a blissful expression on his face, the shower being turned off, and Clarke picking up two big towels. Bellamy slowly pushed himself up, pulling out of Murphy, causing the boy underneath him to moan softly at the loss. Bellamy sat up and accepted the towel from Clarke, and he watched her as she slowly helped Murphy get up as well and wrapped the towel around his pliant body, drying him off.

“You’re so lovely, Murphy,” she whispered softly, and Murphy melted into her arms, letting her dry him off. Bellamy’s legs felt shaky as he tried to stand up and he felt so many things at once. Things he couldn’t quite explain. He just knew that he felt good. Perfect, even. And he too, felt his eyes water a bit. Something special had happened tonight.

“Should I carry him to our bedroom?” Bellamy offered, and Clarke nodded. She was strong, but carrying Murphy was still a bit too much for her. Besides, she knew how much Bellamy loved having Murphy in his arms like that. So Bellamy slowly scooped Murphy in his arms, holding him close against him. Murphy didn’t say anything, but he was making a soft noise in content as he felt Bellamy’s arms secure around him. Bellamy was careful as they walked towards the bedroom, not wanting to cause Murphy discomfort in any way. He slowly laid him down on the bed and smiled as Murphy snuggled the sheets.

Bellamy lied down next to him, Clarke on Murphy’s other side. They both wrapped their arms around their blissed out boyfriend. Murphy hummed as he buried his face against Clarke’s chest and tangled his legs together with Bellamy’s. Clarke pulled up the covers over their bodies and then held Bellamy’s hand, softly squeezing it. Bellamy squeezed back. _I love you,_ it meant. _I love you too._

Bellamy closed his eyes, scooting a bit closer until every part of his body felt comfortable. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. They’d never talked about it before. It just… happened. And it had been fucking perfect. He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling happy and loved. Here, in their small apartment in Washington DC, they had the entire fucking world within their reach.


End file.
